The Host Club's Sad Anniversary
by rayestar15
Summary: It's the annual anniversary for the Ouran High School Host Club and they decided to go out for a week and take a break. So new member Hotaru will be joining them and wants to surprise them, but needs Haruhi's help. However, suspicions rise and secrets are revealed in this story as the vacation takes a turn for the worse. Will everything be alright in the end. Kyoya x Depressed! OC
1. Chapter 1

*OK HELLO EVERYONE RAYESTAR HERE AND TODAY I' M GOING TO FINALLY START ON MY VERY FIRST ONE-SHOT! It's based off this dream I had last night and it dealt with the Ouran High School Host Club characters, so I decided to turn it into an Ouran one-shot. The only thing is that some of the characters, mainly Tamaki, seemed somewhat OOC so I will try to change some things around from the dream in order to keep them as in character as possible. Now this is also gonna be a Depressed! OC x Kyoya Ootori one-shot so yeah. Also there is some curse words here and there, but not a lot. Also, I want to add that when my OC goes into despair, the reason for her actions is because I had been watching Dangan Ronpa while writing this and I found it interesting in a scary way on what happened to some characters that fell into despair, especially in Dangan Ronpa: Another Story, so it inspired me to make my OC act a little psycho when she fell in despair. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and let's get this story started!*

OC Information:  
Full Name: Hotaru Miyoshi  
Hair Color/Stye: Brown/Curly Messy Ponytail  
Eye Color: Forest Green  
Outfit: Boy's Uniform (In school)/White top, dark blue faded denim capris, black flats, and aqua jacket (This one-shot)  
Company: Miyoshi's House of Sweets and Treats  
Family: Father (Owner of the Company), Mother (Deceased), Older Sister (Deceased)  
Personality: Creative, friendly, energetic when happy or excited, clumsy, insecure, depressed

 _*3rd POV*_

Today the Host Club was full of life, flirt, and happy females as the Hosts entertained the pretty ladies with way too much time on their hands. Bustling with life as usual, the club flourished like it always does and always achieved it's main goal to make every girl happy. Charm and compliments escaped Tamaki Suoh as his ladies blushed a slight pink, girls squealed as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin tended to one another and completed their odd yet appealing act of brotherly love for one another in such a fashion, Takashi Morinozuka wiped off the sweet white icing that lay on Mitsukuni Haninozuka's lips as Honey devoured cake in a way that had ladies swooning and cooing at the adorable scene, and ladies felt giddy yet comfortable as they chatted with the natural Haruhi Fujioka. And what would compliment the loveliness that surrounded the elegant and serene mood better than only some of the best sweets and delicacies that all of Japan has to offer?

Well, this is how their newest and first female of the Ouran High School Host Club, Hotaru Miyoshi, daughter to the heir of the Miyoshi's House of Sweets and Treats, a company well known for their baked goods and delicious treats and candies. It was when Hotaru accidentally broke an entire tea set when bumping into Tamaki Suoh, whom was carrying the tray with the authentic set, due to her clumsiness that she found herself as a member and baker of the Host Club, becoming the first public female in the club. Though they were unsure at first, seeing as she was a permanent transfer student from Lobelia Girls Academy, they seemed to warm up to her at first and even offered her rose color: aqua, for her creativity and wholeness. Hotaru eventually learned about Haruhi's secret, but that only got the two females even closer, becoming best friends in a way. It is 4 months after Hotaru Miyoshi's admission into Ouran Academy and Host Club where this story begins...

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

Wow, I can't believe it's been 4 months since I enrolled in Ouran and joined this strange bunch of hosts in their club, but I couldn't ask for more! I still remember how lonely I was when I first came and how I used to do such... horrible habits when I let these feelings overcome me, but everyone here has been such a big help, especially Haruhi. Ever since she found out of my living conditions with my father, she even offered for me to live with her to stay away from my father's violent grasp. Everyone has accepted me for myself, despite it being due to my clumsiness and a debt I owe (They questioned why my father couldn't help pay the debt, due to his success and large amount of money, but I would never do that unless I wanted to receive nothing more than bruises and cuts), and I am actually happy that I owe this debt, for I would never have met everyone here. Over time, however, I noticed that, despite me loving every single host, I have gained a special kind of attraction for Kyoya Ootori. He is so mysterious and reserved, yet also caring in his own way and even helped me a few times, such as when he prevented me from bumping into any alligators when we went to his family's Tropical Aqua Garden on a field test. He does care about his friends, he just has a very obscure way of showing it...

"Hotaru, we need more cakes. Are you daydreaming again?"  
"TARU-CHAN THERE'S NO MORE CAKE! Did you finish making any Taru-chan?!"

I came back from my thoughts as Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai walked into the kitchen where I bake, Honey running and giving me a bone-crushing hug as well as his adorable pout and Kyoya walking in casually. I blushed a light red as I realized I lost myself in my thoughts again.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys! I may have dozed off again, but don't worry I had this batch done while I'm working on this last one in the oven."  
"Good, because we can't afford to run out of sweets now. The ladies are getting hungry and Honey needs his cake as you can tell."

I glanced down once more at Honey's pout before smiling slightly and walking, with Honey not letting go of my waist and being dragged (luck was on my side since I didn't fall from my clumsy nature), towards the fresh batch that wait to be consumed (mostly by Honey-senpai). At the sight of the cakes, Honey grabbed a cake and happily ate it as I grabbed the rest of them and walked over to the door where Kyoya-senpai stood. We all walked out (more like running happily for Honey-Senpai) as I passed out the cakes while Kyoya continued his work as usual. I gave every host I passed by a wave as I gave them the dessert they were waiting for before heading towards Kyoya's direction.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow at me as I walked over, a single cake on the tray. I grabbed the delicate plate and placed it near his laptop, but not too close. It was a vanilla cake with white frosting and a purple rose made of frosting, surrounded by purple decorations that complimented the cake. I noticed Kyoya glance around, probably looking at the cakes I made for the other hosts, all the same but decorated with their specified rose color, before he glanced at me.

"With all that work you do, you're probably hungry. You should at least snack on something you know."

I walked away before he can tell me he doesn't want it or anything, I know he does and just doesn't want to show it. Why he is so prideful over a simple cake, I don't know. Oh well, I better work on that last batch before the club closes.

 _*Kyoya's POV*_

I looked down at the white and purple cake next to my laptop before glancing back at the now closed door that hides Hotaru from our satisfied customers. Even though I've told her before that I don't want it, she always brings me cake and then I end up eating it anyway. That's become the usual routine now between us during Hosting hours, at least when I'm not checking up on her when she starts dozing off or when we're behind on cakes. Either way, however, I am grateful for her joining the club. The club has gotten more profit from selling her baked goods and has attracted more young ladies to arrive at the Host Club. She has definitely become profitable for the club. Yes, that's why I help her out so much, like back when I didn't let her run into the alligators like those idiots back at on that field test in my family's theme park. The twins have been teasing lately about me and Hotaru, thinking that we have feelings for each other. Those buffoons don't see that it's all just friendship and business for the club's benefit.

Oh well, what can you do? It's the twins here so what else would I expect? Oh well, I believe I better finish up the plans for our trip. Tamaki should be announcing it after the guests leave.

 _*3rd POV*_

After all the guests left, all members of the Host Club gathered together since Tamaki had an announcement to make. Haruhi and Hotaru finished up cleaning the plates and tea cups left scattered around the room and joined the men as Tamaki began to speak, sparkles and roses surrounding him as his charm adds to his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, next week will soon mark another year of successfully entertaining our lovely guests in the Host Club! However, as much as we work to make sure that every lady that enters our club leaves happy, there comes a time where we must take a rest so that we may be happy and ready to host once again. So Kyoya and I decided that we take one week off and head to a major resort near Miyakojima, the most popular beach in all of Japan! It will be so much fun to relax and have fun together, won't it Haruhi?"

At this point Tamaki had gone to Haruhi and grabbed her hands as he asked her, the twins heading over to tease them. Meanwhile Hotaru decided to head over to Kyoya to talk to him, but unfortunately, she failed to notice the banana peel that suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Hey Kyoya, so are we really going to-WAH!"

Hotaru slips and trips over, suddenly falling to the ground at a fast speed. Kyoya, noticing immediately, jumps to grab her but ends up getting dragged down with her, and after all the commotion, both open their eyes to find that they are both on the floor, Hotaru on top of Kyoya.

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

Agh, stupid clumsiness! Why can't I ever walk without worrying about tripping over? Anyway, what hap-

...

Oh my gosh I'm on top of Kyoya! I must have dragged him down with me, CURSE YOU CLUMSINESS! I jumped off of him, no doubt glowing red in the face, as I looked away, knowing the silence meant that everyone had stopped their chatter and noticed what happened. I glanced at Kyoya and could have sworn that I saw a hint of pink on his face, but it must have been my imagination because when he turned to us he was that same milky pale color I grew to love. Now I can definitely forget about asking him my question earlier. Oh well.

But hey, I am excited about this trip to Miyakojima! I always wanted to go to that beach, but my father would never take me there, or anywhere for that matter. But now I have a chance! I just have to do something special for them, but what? Hmm... Oh I know what to give! It will be perfect! I can't wait!

 _*3rd POV*_

After the announcement was made, everyone was headed home except Kyoya, of course, since he had to check on some last-minute payments. As Hotaru and Haruhi turned to walk home, the Hitachiin twins noticed and stopped them in their tracks, Hikaru wrapping one arm around Haruhi and Kaoru doing the same to Hotaru.

"Where are you guys going together?"  
"I'm going home senpais and Hotaru is coming with me."  
"How come Hotaru-"  
"Always goes to your house?"  
"Seems a bit unfair that she goes more than any of us, doesn't it Kaoru?"  
"Yeah, a little unfair Hikaru."  
"Well sorry, but we have to do some things."  
"Sorry Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai, maybe another time you can come over to see Haruhi and I."

The girls began to walk off home while the Hitachiin brothers just stared.

"Kaoru, why does she always go to Haruhi's house nowadays? I don't think I've ever seen her go home."  
"You're right Hikaru. She goes there everyday now."  
"You don't think she's... trying to take Haruhi away do you?"  
"No, of course not. She is from Lobelia, but I don't think she's like them."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. But still... there is something going on."

The Hitachiin twins, not saying anything else on the matter, notice their limo arrive as they hop in and head home.

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

Haruhi and I just arrived at her house as I greeted her father when I entered. I decided to ask Haruhi what she thought of my idea, surely she knows the guys better than I do anyway.

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Well, since you guys did so much for me and stuff, letting me join the club and all, I wanted to give you guys a special kind of surprise."  
"Oh really? What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, being the daughter of the head of Miyoshi's House of Sweet's and Treats, I do have some skill in baking, so I was thinking of baking my special brownies. It's a secret recipe with a secret ingredient, but I was wondering if you could help me out with it? It may take one whole day to make them, but they will be worth it. I was just wondering if you thought that was a good idea."  
"Seems fine to me. I never tried brownies before and maybe the same goes for the other guys. You should do it and of course I will help."  
"Thanks Haruhi! You're the best!"  
"No problem. Now let me check your arms."

I rolled up my sleeves as Haruhi and I stared at them, old faded scars littering my thin pale arms. None seemed to be fresh or new, so Haruhi dismissed me and I rolled down the sleeves.

"When are you gonna tell them Hotaru?"  
"I don't know Haruhi. I'm not sure if I ever will tell them."  
"But you saw the twins today. They're starting to wonder why you come here everyday and we can't keep excusing it as sleep overs forever."  
"I know. I'll figure something out."

Oh what would I do without Haruhi? I still remember the day when she barged in the bathroom during class time while I was applying my make-up that hid the large bruise on my left cheek. That was the day I told her everything, all my dark secrets. I told her about how ever since my mother and sister died in a devastating car crash while on their way to pick me up, my father cracked and started drinking and beating me all the time. Not only did he abuse me physically, but also verbally, constantly telling me that I ruined his life and that I should be dead instead of them. I remember all the insults, the punching, the kicking, everything weighing me down until I started cutting myself. It was the only way to relieve myself from the pain since I didn't have any friends in Lobelia (they all though I was weird for not liking those three women whose names I never cared to learn. I do remember one of them, the leader I believe, wanted to kiss me to help "wake me up" but I always refused). I always wore my sister's aqua jacket, the only thing I have left of her now, to hide my scars and applied make-up to hide ones on my face. I eventually started roaming around the area for shelter, sometimes taking days, but I usually failed and returned home, where I would take another beating from my father.

Haruhi caught me that day, however, and she wouldn't let me leave the bathroom until I explained. Haruhi may seem calm and collected, but I guess even she has a stubborn side. I spilled everything to her and even showed her my scars, I was in a deep depression then and didn't care anymore at that point. After that, I remember apologizing for having to worry her now with my problems, but she instead agreed to help me and even let me start living with her and her father, who was also very kind. We headed off to the Host Club that day, where I had my first genuine smile in a long time. Ever since, I had grown to love these people as more than just friends, but family. Haruhi was like a mother, always checking on my arms to make sure I hadn't cut myself and looking out for me when I needed it. Tamaki was, of course, the loving goofy father who always looked out for his family and cared for everyone's well being. The Hitachiin Twins were like brothers to me, always pulling mischievous pranks and still learning themselves about friendship. Honey-senpai was like the younger brother, always eating sweets and being so happy and innocent, while Mori-senpai was like the oldest brother, looking out for everyone and ready to protect them when needed.

Then there was Kyoya... Oh Kyoya, how did you manage to steal my heart? It seems hopeless though, I don't think he even likes me in that kind of way. Oh well, there is always my dreams to look forward to...

So after Haruhi and I discussed with her father about the trip, whom agreed to it, we all ate dinner together as we both headed to bed. 

_-1 Week Later-_

 _*3rd POV*_

"Wow, we're actually here!"

The Host club hopped off the private plane (courtesy of the Ootori family) as they reach the resort that they will be staying at. As they enter the resort, the Hitachiin Twins, Tamaki, and Honey gaze and look around at the place. Hotaru, looking around in wonder and joy, doesn't realize that the person in front of her stops and ends up walking into their back. Bumping her nose on the person's back, she holds her left hand over it as she looks up to see none other than Kyoya, who turned his head to see who bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoya! I wasn't looking where I was going and I, you see, um..."  
"Hmph, don't worry about it, just watch where you're walking. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

As Kyoya left to speak to the employees at the front of the resort, Hotaru couldn't help but blush a little at his last comment.

 _*Horatu's POV*_

Did he just tell me not to hurt myself? Does he care if I get hurt? No, he probably just doesn't want me making a fool of myself in public. I can't blame him, I am clumsy and that could probably ruin the reputation that this club needs to hold. Although... after looking at how everyone is acting... I don't think that will help much anyway.

 _*3rd POV*_

After Kyoya signed everyone in, he announced that there are a total of 4 rooms, 2 people per room to share, and asked who would like to share rooms. Just as Tamaki was about to speak, no doubt wanting to share with Haruhi, Haruhi spoke up for him.

"I'll share rooms with Hotaru."

That caused Tamaki to go into shock, and next thing you know, he's growing mushrooms in his depression corner. You could also hear a mumble here and there, something about why Hotaru get's to share rooms with his daughter and whatnot. Before anyone could say anything, Hotaru spoke up.

"Tamaki, it makes sense though. We are the only two girls and it would be kind of weird to share rooms with a guy."  
"Yeah boss, are you saying-"  
"You want Haruhi to sleep with a guy?"  
"What a pervert."

These words from the twins brough Tamaki out of his corner as he sprang up to them.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! DADDY JUST WANTS TO MAKE SURE ONE OF HIS DAUGHTERS ARE SAFE! However, Hotaru does have a point so I'll share with you instead, Kyoya."  
"Sounds like a plan then."

The twins took another room, which left the last room to Honey and Mori to share. They all went in the elevator, where there was plenty of space for them, as they reached the 4th floor and found their designated rooms. Hotaru and Haruhi's room was next door to Tamaki and Kyoya's room and across from the Hitachiins' room. As Hotaru and Haruhi began unpacking for the week, Haruhi noticed Hotaru pull out a bottle containing a brown liquid inside. Curious, Haruhi questions the bottle.

"Oh, this thing? It's my secret ingredient for the brownies we're gonna make! I made it myself before I moved in with you and I always bring it everywhere with me!"  
"You bring that EVERYWHERE with you?"  
"... Don't judge me, nobody's perfect."

We shared a laugh at that last comment and chatted away as we finished unpacking.

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

"Haruhi, you ready to do some baking tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, it's going to take the whole day right?"  
"That's right. That's how they come out perfect! I know some people may find it weird that it takes an entire day but trust me it will taste great! But I hope the boys won't mind with you being gone the whole day."  
"Oh they'll be fine, trust me. I need a break from the usual randomness anyway."  
"Haha, true I guess. Besides we have an entire week to deal with those knuckleheads. Alright, we should probably go out and get ingredients first!"  
"Ok then let's go."

After Haruhi and I got dressed and ready, with cash on us (I managed to sneak a small amount from my dad before I moved in with Haruhi), we left our room only to bump into Tamaki-senpai. He saw us ready and began asking where we were going.

"Oh, we're heading out to go shopping."  
"Oh shoppng! Would I be able to accompany my daughters on this lovely shopping trip?"  
"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai, but I'm afraid Haruhi and I must go alone! But don't worry, we'll be just fine! Come on Haruhi, let's go!"

I started dragging Haruhi away, but if I had looked back I would have seen Tamaki's slightly pained look as he headed back in his room to gloom in his depressing corner.

 _*Tamaki's POV*_

I just don't understand it. We're supposed to be here to spend time together, every single one of us, but Haruhi and Hotaru decide to go alone without us anywhere. They've been together a lot lately, I'm not that dumb not to notice their everyday walks to Haruhi's house and how they're always together during lunch. I understand that they're girls, but we agreed that we would all be together to celebrate the annual anniversary of this Host Club. Sometimes I wonder about Hotaru... she is from Lobelia after all...

"Tamaki, please don't grow mushrooms in the room, we would have to pay extra for adding fungus in their resort."  
"Sorry Kyoya, I was just thinking... do you think that Hotaru and Haruhi have been spending a lot of time together?"  
"Of course they do. They always go to Haruhi's house everyday and even go out grocery shopping, to the mall sometimes, and even spend time together at school. If anything, she spends time with Haruhi more than any of us."  
"What?! But Mommy that's not fair! I want to spend time with my precious daughter too and Hotaru's from Lobelia! What if she is secretly working with those 3 girls who tried to take Haruhi away last time?! What if-"  
"Tamaki I think you're over-analyzing the situation. You shouldn't worry about what those two are doing and you shouldn't let the fact that they spend time together get to you."  
"... Maybe you're right. I should trust Hotaru more, after all she is my daughter now too! Thanks Mommy, you always know how to set things straight!"

I glomped Kyoya and rubbed my cheek on his to show how happy I was, even though he had a disgusted look etched on his face... kind of reminds me of our days in middle school together. The thought of Hotaru working for that school is absurd now that I think about it, she doesn't seem fond of that school anyway. Everytime we mention it, she seems to flinch in disgust and horror, but whenever we ask her, she always pushes the subject aside and changes to another topic. It's strange, but when it comes to that school, maybe some things are left forgotten...

"Alright, I say we all head down to the breakfast hall to eat and then start our day! Haruhi and Hotaru should be back by the time we start heading out to Miyakojima!"

Yes, soon my daughters will join us and we will all have a blast together! It will be perfect!

 _*3rd POV*_

"So, now that we have all the ingredients, we should start heading back, don't you think Haruhi?"  
"Yeah, that way we can bake this already and spend time with the boys. It is the annual anniversary after all and they would find it suspicious that we spend all day baking these brownies already."  
"True, but perfection takes time with my special recipe and I want it to be perfect!"

We were walking back to the hotel since it was walking distance from the grocery store. Going there to shop for food with Haruhi has turned into a relaxing hobby of mine now, which definitely helps distract my mind from my darker thoughts and bad habits of mine. Though Haruhi doesn't seem fond with the boys sometimes, I know deep down she cares about them just as much as I do, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to help me in the first place.

"Say, Hotaru? I have a question to ask you."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"I'm curious. Do you like Kyoya-senpai?"

Well... that stopped me in my tracks. No, literally, I stopped right there so that I could avoid tripping over while walking and talking about him. Even a simple act like walking while talking about Kyoya is a dangerous thing for me to do, considering my clumsy nature (especially when he's in mind! Oh the struggle of having a crush!) I felt my face go slightly warm, so I knew I was blushing a light pink, but I tried to deny it and shook my head to say no.

"N-no of course not! He's a really... good..."

Oh no she's giving me THAT face! The one that she uses when she knows that I'm lying... I can't handle it-NO, stay strong, you can do this Hotaru!

"..."

"..."  
"... FINE, yes I like Kyoya-senpai!"

Darn it, I can never hold my ground with that look! It's just like the look Kyoya gives me when he knows I'm lying about daydreaming during work hours!

"Hey, you don't have to lie to me. I had a feeling you did, I just wanted to confirm it. You should probably tell him though-"  
"WHAT?! And ruin whatever friendship we have, NO WAY! It's too risky Haruhi! Besides what about you and Tamaki?!"  
"What, I don't like Tamaki?!"

It was so obvious that she did, and Tamaki was even more obvious than her with his feelings for her, but they were both just as oblivious. This is why I don't get angry whenever he "chooses" his other daughter over me in some cases (the twins tease about how he prefers Haruhi over me and that he's a horrible father or somethings like that), because I already know it's more than a father-daughter relationship... they are just too blind to see it. Oh Haruhi, if only you knew what everyone else in the club knew...

"Whatever, Haruhi. Let's head back so we can get started on these brownies! I can't wait to see their faces!"  
"Yeah, let's go."

 _*Haruhi's POV*_

By the time Hotaru and I came back from the market, it was already 12:00 in the afternoon. Hotaru left to go get permission from the chefs and bakers of this resort to use their kitchen to make those brownies for the Host Club (and I'm sure she will once she tells them who she is, being the daughter of one of the most famous baking companies in all of Japan). I was gathering all the stuff when I heard a knock on our door. I had to hide the bags quickly or the surprise would be spoiled! I barely managed to hide them under the bed (very original idea -_-') when I saw Kyoya walk in.

"Hello Haruhi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"  
"No Senpai, just getting ready."  
"Ready for what? And where's Hotaru?"  
"Oh Hotaru is in the bathroom and we're gonna head out for a while."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Senpai... why exactly are you asking about Hotaru?"  
"Oh, well, I needed her opinion on something but that's fine I'll ask later."

That's funny, I could have sworn I heard a bit of a disappointed tone in his voice, but when I looked to face him his face was as straight and emotionless as ever. Honestly, I don't know what Hotaru sees in him? He's a good friend and all, but to have a crush on the Shadow King himself... oh well, I won't judge.

"Alright, well I better go inform the others about your absence then. Meet up with us in the pool when you're done."  
"We will, don't worry."

And with that Kyoya left the room. I didn't even realize how tense I was until he left the room, he always gets me like that when I'm hiding something. Oh well, I better bring this stuff to Hotaru.

 _*Kyoya's POV*_

So Hotaru and Haruhi are missing out on more time with the club. What a shame, I was hoping to spend more time with Hotaru. AND Haruhi! Her too of course! ... Oh, who am I kidding? It's like what I told Kaoru back at Karuizawa: Our club is full of idiots... and I may be one of the biggest ones. Why bother lying to myself anyway, it wouldn't benefit myself in any way possible? I do like Hotaru, it explains why I always try to "bump" into her during Host Club hours and why I feel disappointed that she won't be joining us now. I know I need to tell her soon, but of course I'm nervous. I may be the Shadow King, but even I feel scared sometimes and this would definitely be one of those times. Confessing to someone you like and then to be rejected is just an experience that I'm nervous to face, especially with someone I care so much about.

Ah, love is truly a difficult emotion.

I went over to the others, who were at the pool, and told them the news of Haruhi and Hotaru. They seemed somewhat disappointed for I'm sure they wanted to spend this week together, but it is a vacation and they are obliged to do what they want in their spare time. I decided to sit by the pool and write in my little black book while the others continued playing in the pool.

 _*Tamaki's POV*_

Haruhi's... not coming? And Hotaru's with her? Why do they keep making plans together without us, aren't we supposed to be together to celebrate?! Why does Haruhi keep choosing Hotaru over us? I'm not sure anymore...

I notice the twins coming in my direction, but I don't think I want to deal with their crazy antics right now. I did notice that they dropped their water guns, which they were using previously to douse me in chlorinated water, but you never know when it comes to these two.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood to deal with your usual pranks and shenanigans."  
"We know that you're upset about Haruhi and Hotaru boss."  
"Yeah, trust us, we feel the same way."  
"What do you two mean?"  
"Haruhi's been spending so much time with Hotaru and now she isn't even here to celebrate the anniversary with us!"  
"It's like Hotaru's taking Haruhi away from us."  
"No, but that's asurd. Hotaru would never-"  
"Isn't Hotaru from Lobelia?"  
"Yeah and you saw how that went last time with those three girls from there. What if..."  
"... What if Hotaru's working for them and trying to convince Haruhi to leave Ouran?"

The thought that Hotaru, my other daughter, would really be doing something so sneaky and devious was just nuts, there was no way she would do that... right?

"Men, let's not jump to conclusions-"  
"Boss, haven't you noticed how she hasn't said anything about herself, her experience at Lobelia, even her family!"  
"Yeah, seh even visits Haruhi everyday, it's like as if she's living there!"

We were so deep in this conversation, trying to figure out what's going on, when Honey-senpai came in, small tears in his eyes, as he tugged on my shorts lightly to get my attention. When I looked down, the sight of his face pained me.

"Tama-chan, where is Haru-chan and Taru-chan?"

And that did it. Ever since Hotaru came, Haruhi has been distancing from us and going to Hotaru! Hotaru may be a girl like her, but we're her friends and we knew her first and now, out of no where, a girl from Lobelia came and started to take Haruhi away from us? It just seemed to suspicious, maybe Hotaru WAS working for the Lobelia girls after all! In this rate, it doesn't seem like we can risk it anymore, but what can we do?

"I don't know Honey-senpai."

As Honey walked away, I discussed with the twins with what we can do about Hotaru. I would speak to Kyoya, seeing as he is the sensible one here, but even I can tell that Kyoya has feelings for Hotaru so his opinion suddenly seems invalid since he would find some way to let her stay (especially with him being the Shadow King and all). So now I only have the twins to depend on in this situation, but how bad can it-

"Maybe she should leave?"

I didn't even realize they were talking until I head those words escape Hikaru's mouth. I looked up at the two, who were obviously deep in thought and wondering if this was the best decision.

"But she is our friend too, you guys. Maybe we should think of something else."  
"And risk her taking Haruhi away from us? I know it will be hard since we have become friends but... what if she is working for Lobelia? We can't risk it! She has to go!"  
"Maybe... maybe Hikaru's right boss. Maybe it's for the best. Hotaru can find some new friends so she won't depend on Haruhi all the time. Not only that, but I barely ever see her go home. She could start going home and spend time with her family more, whoever they are."  
"... Do you really think that's what's best?"  
"Yeah, it just seems like the only option right now. We can't think of anything else."  
"... ok then, I'll tell her this afternoon. The sooner we tell her, the better. As President of this Host Club, I will be the one to discharge her from her duties as baker of this host club."

The three then dispersed, the twins going to do their own thing while I stayed deep in thought. Is this really the best decision that we can make? With what the twins told me, maybe it's best for everyone, including Hotaru. I just hope my daughter-I mean, Hotaru understands. We don't want to hurt her, but... how do we know we can trust her? She's hiding so much from us. Maybe this is best...


	2. Chapter 2

*HELLO THIS IS PART TWO OF MY STORY! So remember in part one where I said that Hotaru shows insanity when she is in despair and that it was inspired by Dangan Ronpa behavior... this is where it shows. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED AND ENJOY!*  
 _  
*Hotaru's POV*_

After countless hours of nonstop mixing, spilling, and laughing with Haruhi, we finally stare at the almost-ready batter that took the entire day to make. Haruhi told me how it smelled so good, but I told her it will be even better with my secret ingredient, which was a mix of my own creation. However, I realized that I had left it in our room, so I told Haruhi that I needed to go fetch it real quick. As I left her in the kitchen to continue mixing. My arms were so tired from the mixing earlier and, though faded, my scars didn't help much anyway (good thing I had on my sister's jacket or the chefs would have seen them and probably not let us in in fear of me cutting myself or something). So I entered the room we were sharing and went to grab my secret ingredient, but when I turned around I heard a knock and, when I told them to come in, I saw Tamaki enter the room. He seemed different though. He wasn't his usual happy self, he seemed... nervous? upset? A little angry? Either way, it was a negative look and Hotaru knew something was wrong. Quickly hiding the secret ingredient inside the drawer that was behind me, I stayed in my spot as I started the conversation.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?"  
"... Hotaru, I need to ask you something."  
"Well, go ahead Tamaki. I'm all ears."  
"... What are you hiding Hotaru?"  
"What?"

What was he talking about?

"We know that you're hiding something Hotaru and it seems that Haruhi is the only one who knows. Are you hiding some kind of secret from us?"

Oh no, he finally realized! I didn't want to tell any of them about my secrets, I didn't want to worry them! I only told Haruhi because she had caught me red-handed, but even she got worried about me and I didn't want that, not at all! I just wanted them to be happy and act normal around me. No, I can't tell him my secret!

"Of course not Tamaki-senpai, I-I'm not hiding anything!"

Damn my horrible sense of lying.

"But if that's the case, why do you spend so much time with Haruhi?"  
"Well, we are both girls and we just do g-girl stuff together."

I looked at Tamaki's face and, with the way he looked at me, I knew that he knew I was lying. This is going so well...

"What about your family Hotaru?"  
"Oh, well we're, um, distant and stuff. But what does that matter, we're here to have a vacation right, not worry about that kind of stuff!"  
"The thing is, Hotaru, we've been noticing these things and, well I'm going to be honest with you, we kind of feel that you are taking Haruhi away from us."  
"What?! But that's not true!"  
"Evidence says otherwise. Maybe it's because you need to spend more time with you family or something but... as of now... you are resigned from being a member of the Host Club. After discussion, we feel it would be best for us, for Haruhi, and for yourself. You leave immediately, Kaoru already sent a ride who will pick you up and take you to your house, not Haruhi's. So pack up and get ready to leave."

As Tamaki left to his room next door, I couldn't help but feel... empty now. They didn't want me to spend time with Haruhi anymore, they thought I was taking her away from the Host Club, away from them. But I don't understand, I just wanted to be friends with them and not have them pity me or anything! ... Where did I go wrong?

 _*Tamaki's POV*_

I knew I had to stay firm for that, but I will admit it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I couldn't even have the guts to look her in the eyes as I said my final words to her. I didn't want to see her face, whether it was all an act or not! But what's done is done, I might as well wait for her to pack so that I can see her off one last time.

 _*3rd POV*_

As the limo pulled up at the front of the resort, Tamaki entered Haruhi and Hotaru's room to see her bags packed and her eyes hidden beneath her curly bangs as she looked down. As she walked towards the door, she passed by the breakfast tray that was left behind since the morning and though she grabbed something, Tamaki failed to see what she grabbed exactly. She had hidden it somewhere fast enough that Tamaki didn't even see where she put it, but he couldn't care right now as he saw his friend leave to the elevator and disappear behind the elevator doors.

As Hotaru walked out of the elevator, Haruhi passed by, on her way to see why Hotaru was taking so long, when she saw her with packed bags and her face shadowed by her messy curls. Before she could go over and ask what's going on, however, she got pulled back by two pairs of arms, no doubt the Hitachiin Twins. As Haruhi got pulled back, Hotaru walked outside the resort, glanced at the limo, and walked away from the limo into the direction of the bustling city as the sun sets from the sky, her mind slowly sinking into a familiar deep dark place... and passing that to sink further into the unreachable recesses of her mind.

As she walked off in some random direction, not caring where she was going anymore, Haruhi was dragged off to the pool by the twins, where she met up with everyone else except Tamaki, who was walking towards their direction. Honey-senpai noticed Haruhi and jumped off Mori's shoulder, where he was previously going to jump off of to dive into the clear water, swam to the edge of the pool, climbed out, and ran to glomp Haruhi.

"HARU-CHAN YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! Where's Taru-chan?"  
"That's what I was wondering, I saw her heading towards the exit with her bags packed! What's going on?!"

At the mention of Hotaru's leaving, Kyoya looked up immediately, closed his little book, and walked over to the rest of the gang to see what was going on. Tamaki, being the President of the club, spoke first to explain.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."

By how serious he sounded and how straight his face looked, not holding any hint of his usual goofiness, everyone knew this was a serious matter that he was about too bring up.

"As of today, Hotaru is no longer a member of the Ouran High School Host Club. After some discussion-"  
"WHAT?! Why would you do that Senpai?!"

The one that spoke up was, unsurprisingly, Haruhi herself as she stood up after hearing the outrageous news from the goofball of a prince. What did surprise everyone, however, was the amount of rage that emitted from her very being, causing everyone, except Kyoya (who tried his best not to release his Shadow King persona, which would put even Haruhi's current anger to shame) and Mori, to cower away from her. Tamaki, being the one to say the news in the first place, spoke up, despite his current fear.

"W-well Hotaru was t-taking you away from us and w-we were worried that, being a former Lobelia Girl, she may have convinced you to leave us!"

As Tamaki wailed at this point, the twins decided to but-in to the conversation before their boss had a mental breakdown from Haruhi's anger.

"Yeah, she is from Lobelia and we noticed that she was hanging out a lot with you, even today you didn't spend time with us."  
"It's true, what if she was working with the Lobelia psychos in secret and was taking you away from us to make you leave Ouran?"  
" **We didn't want you to go Haruhi!** "

As both twins said those words, Haruhi couldn't believe just how dumb these people were. She knew she had to go find Hotaru now, she couldn't waste her time here with this group of damned rich people! So Haruhi turned to leave, but the twins grabbed her arms and made sure she stayed put. While this was happening, Honey was crying, Tamaki was mumbling and close to having a mental breakdown from Haruhi's anger, and Kyoya's Shadow King aura was practically oozing around his body, but he still stood there, making it all the more eerie. What a sight to see...

"You guys, let me go! I need to find Hotaru NOW!"  
"Why, so you could go off with her and leave us behind?!"  
"Besides, we got her a ride to send her off home, she needs time with her family!"  
"WHAT?! You can't do that!"  
"And why not?! You don't want her to be with her family!"  
"SHE CAN'T GO BACK HOME BECAUSE THEY ABUSE HER THERE!"

 _*Haruhi's POV*_

"SHE CAN'T GO BACK HOME BECAUSE THEY ABUSE HER THERE!"

Everyone finally managed to shut up, but I just told them the truth, the one Hotaru didn't want anyone to know. I remember that same day, when I caught her in the bathroom with that bruise, we made a promise to each other: she stops cutting herself and let's me check her arms everyday if I don't tell a living soul about what she's done and gone through. I just broke that promise, but I had to! They wouldn't let me go until I do... I'm sorry Hotaru, but they needed to know.

I looked back up to see the others staring at me in shock. I took this opportunity and told them everything that happened to her.

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

Hehe, so nobody wants me, huh? My dad didn't want me, Lobelia didn't want me, not even the Host Club wants me. Maybe Haruhi didn't want me and only hung out with me out of pity? How should I know, I never asked her to find out! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO FIND OUT AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SOMEONE DID! I should have been more careful, should have checked that day, should have pushed myself out of the bathroom, should've could've would've, it doesn't matter now.

No one wants someone like me around, after all look at all the lives I've ruined, all the things that I've done. I killed my mom and sister, ruined my father's life, couldn't kiss another girl, broke an expensive tea set with my STUPID clumsiness, exposed my secret to someone, became a burden for that person by being checked on like a child and living in their own home, interrupting their normal lives, and took this person away from her original friends. Hehe, I must be some kind of asshole to have done so many bad things. I don't think I can even name a good thing I've done for anyone... wow am I just a waste of space, what am I doing here again, living a life that will only serve to ruin others?

Hey look a lake, when did I even enter the forest area near the city? Ah, who cares because soon it will all be over... hehe, it will all be over, it will **finally be over!**

I'm just gonna go sit by that tree, right next to the deep area of the lake, and make myself bleed until I fall into the water and let it consume my body, my entire being into the abyss that lays under the surface. Hehe, yes it's perfect, IT'S FUCKING PERFECT! I WON'T HAVE TO RUIN ANYONE'S LIVES **EVER AGAIN!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GOODBYE WORLD, NO LONGER WILL I HAVE TO MAKE YOU A CRUEL ONE!

Oh, but first let's tie the jacket to this tree way way WAY over here, where my sister won't loom over me and watch this scene take place. I wouldn't want her to see such a horrific scene and be disappointed in me, oh no, I can't have that. There we go just tie the arms around the trunk and THERE. Now my sister can hang over here with this tree in this peaceful forest and I can finally leave this world, make life better for everyone around me. Goodbye sister, I can only hope that I will join you and mother soon. Now back to my tree so that I can end this, **once and for all!**

 _*Haruhi's POV*_

"Her mother and sister died in a car crash while they went to pick her up and her father started abusing her, blaming her for their death and beating her. The Lobelia Girls also didn't help because they always wanted to kiss her, but she isn't a lesbian so she always refused, becoming an oddball in that school. She became miserable and lonely... so she started cutting herself. She even started looking around the area for another house to live in, but always failed and ended up going home to another beating! Then she moved to Ouran and joined us after breaking the tea set and she actually started enjoying herself for once. I wasn't supposed to know, but I caught her applying make-up on a bruise she had one day in the bathroom during hosting hours and I didn't let her leave until she told me everything. After that, we made a promise that I wouldn't say anything if she stopped cutting herself and let me check her arms everyday. Those times we said she was sleeping over was because she actually started living with me and my dad, to keep her away from her dad so she wouldn't get abused anymore. She seemed so much happier, we became really close friends, and she was doing so good... but now all that is ruined! Her only friends and now it looks like they don't want her, I have to find her now! She did not go in that limo and she probably went off somewhere to cut herself... or worse!"

I noticed at those words Tamaki had a face of realization, as if he just figured something out. What did he-

"Haruhi... you're right. When Hotaru was leaving her room, I noticed that she grabbed something from the breakfast cart before leaving the room, but I couldn't see what. Do you think she..."

At those words, everyone rushed to the hotel room and glanced at the breakfast cart. The spoon and fork were there, but...

"The knife... it's gone."  
"She took the knife! Guys, we have to find her now!"

 _*Kyoya's POV*_

That idiot, why would he do that?! Why didn't he talk to me about this, I was completely unaware of this action!

As everyone headed out, I stopped Tamaki by grabbing his shoulder, and when he glanced back and his face turned to one of sheer terror, I knew at this point the Shadow King persona was clearly showing.

"Tamaki... why didn't you mention any of this to me?"  
"Well, um, you see, Kyoya, it's that-"  
"You usually always go to me before making such drastic decisions. So why not talk to me about one such as big as letting go of a member?"  
"The thing is that, well, um, I didn't think you would-"  
"I would what?! Make the right decision, after all the times I usually made choices that kept this Host Club afloat all this time?!"  
"But Kyoya you're in love with Hotaru!"

I saw Tamaki's face go pale once he said that and I loosened my grip on his shoulder, not realizing that I had been tightening it this whole time. I looked up to meet his fearful blue eyes before sighing, not even bothering to deny it to him.

"Yes, that's true. I am in love with Hotaru."  
"We didn't think that you would be able to let her leave because of it, think clearly of the situation."  
"But now look what's happening! You still should have spoken to me Tamaki! And we? Who else was involved in this?!"  
"... the Hitachiin Twins."  
"Of course, who else would it be? Tamaki we must find Hotaru immediately... and don't you dare tell anyone about my infatuation, understand?"  
"Y-yes K-Kyoya!"  
"Good, now let's go! You and the twins will receive punishment after this is dealt with."

After Tamaki shivers in fear of what that punishment might be, we both ran to join the others and search for Hotaru.

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

Look at me, I'm a mess. I can't stop crying from all the pain, but I also can't stop laughing. I look like a crazy person right now, but I don't care anymore. At least I can enjoy one last sunset here before I finally leave. I feel myself getting dizzy and my arms are throbbing and bleeding profusely, but at least I can die on such a beautiful sunset...

 _*3rd POV*_

After hours of searching around the city with little results, the Host Club met back near the end of the city, where the forest met the city.

"Where is Taru-chan?! Do you think she's..."  
"No, she isn't! We just need to find her!"  
"Yeah, but we don't know where! What do you think boss?!"  
"I don't know where she went! But we can't give up on her just yet! We have to keep searching!"

As the Host Club panicked over the fate of their lost friend, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori looked towards the forest and noticed something in the distance that seemed... out of place. Upon closer inspection, one would say it was something aqua tied to a tree... wait a minute, aqua?!

Haruhi and Kyoya dashed into the forest while Mori grabbed Honey and followed them, leaving the twins and Tamaki to trail behind them, asking where they were going.

When they all reached the mysterious object, they finally realized that it was an aqua jacket, it's arms tied tightly around the thin trunk of the tree.

"That's Hotaru's jacket! She must be in here!"  
"Men, let's search the forest, but stick together! We don't want to get lost here, with creatures roaming and waiting to get us!"  
"Boss, that doesn't help at all!"  
"Let's just go find Hotaru!"

They all wandered around the forest, sunset finally hitting the sky with it's bright orange hue, until they managed to bump into the lake. They heard an eerie laughter that mixed with sorrowful sobs echo throughout the area as they entered.

"W-w-what was that?!"  
"A ghost?!"

While Tamaki and the twins shook in fear of a ghost popping up in their faces, everyone walked closer to the lake and looked around. Out of everyone, however, only Kyoya spotted the depressing figure, covered in red and misery and madness, as it tipped over and fell into the lake, making a big splash. Only Kyoya noticed as he ran towards the lake, not warning everyone else of what he just saw, and jumped in where teh figure fell in.

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

So, this is what it feels like to be dying. Funny, I expected it to be more painful, but the water makes it soothing, as if accepting me with its cold open arms into it's embrace. I couldn't keep my eyes much longer, I knew I was leaving, but I remember the last thing I saw was something splashing its way into the water and swimming towards me, as if reaching for me to get me away from the lake's embrace, before I was met with eternal darkness.

 _*Kyoya's POV*_

I had to grab her arm before she drowned in this lake! I swam as fast as I can, and it seemed to be enough, because I finally managed to grab her wrist and pull her up to the surface with me. I pulled her out just as everyone else came to the shore of the lake where we were. I checked for a pulse and, although it was there, it was very weak. I tried pushing her chest to get rid of the water in her lungs and doing CPR to breath air into her, but I knew that we needed to take her to a hospital.

"Someone call the hospital, NOW!" 

_3 Days Later  
_

 _*Tamaki's POV*_

Three days... It's been three days since Kyoya saved Hotaru from drowning in that lake. Ever since Hotaru was brought to the Ootori hospital that was nearby, she hadn't woke up once! And it was all my fault, if I had just trusted her more instead of assuming she was a spy for the Lobelia Girls... if I had trusted my daughter more, I would have never thought of kicking her out of the club. I could tell that the twins feel just as guilty as I do about all this and Haruhi is so mad at us that she won't even let the three of us set foot in Hotaru's hospital room. I can't believe that it all came down to this, one of our own friends inside the hospital because of some stupid mistake I made and the jealousy I had. Kyoya won't talk to me either, in fact he practically stays in Hotaru's room all day. What an anniversary this turned out to be...

 _*Haruhi's POV*_

I can't believe this happened. What were they thinking?! They got jealous just because I spent more time with her, but didn't Senpai want me to have more girl friends?! Maybe it's because of the whole Lobelia thing, but still she wasn't a spy or anything! Looking at her arms, all wrapped up in bandages, I knew we both broke out promises that day, I revealed the truth and she cut herself again, even tried to end herself. I just wish she knew how much we cared...

I know Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are sorry for what happened, they even sent a bunch of flowers to her, but I just couldn't let them in. Not until she wakes up so they could apologize to her... and yes I'll admit I'm still a little angry at them over what happened. Honey and Mori come in to visit and Honey always cries over seeing Hotaru's current state. He always asks if she will be alright and Mori simply says "yeah", though you could tell he wanted her to wake up as well. We were all worried for her, especially Kyoya...

It was so obvious that Kyoya liked her back, the way he dove in to save her so quickly and how he always seemed to let her avoid the Shadow King persona, unlike the rest of us. Heck, he even stopped her from bumping into alligators back at his family's water park! There are other things, but I think that would take me forever to list. He hasn't left the room unless he had to use the bathroom or was forced to go eat something, which is what he was doing right now. Me and Kyoya kind of took turns with keeping an eye on Hotaru, if Kyoya wasn't here, I was and vice verse. We just wanted her to wake up...

"Mmm..."

My head shot up from my hands at that as I noticed that Hotaru was stirring. Finally, she's waking up!

"Hotaru! You're awake! I'm so glad that-"

I stopped right there as I finally looked into her eyes, which finally opened. She may have opened her eyes, but she was no where near awake. Her forest green eyes didn't have their usual shine, instead holding a gloomy dullness in them that just made her look so sad and empty, as if all her spirit just left her body, leaving only a hollow shell behind. She started to mutter under breath, but it was quiet enough to catch some of those things.

"... my fault... should be dead... shouldn't be here... why..."

The tears I held back before finally came spewing out of my eyes as I saw that Hotaru was lost, deep within her own depression. I got up and gently grabbed her hand, but I knew she didn't even notice because she continued to mutter nonsense like that over and over again. She couldn't even make complete sentences and I knew I couldn't do anything at this point to help her, I didn't know how! I should try speaking to her though, maybe...

"Hotaru, it's Haruhi. Everything will be fine, but you have to snap out of it. Please come back to us, you're my friend, OUR friend! Come on Hotaru..."  
"... Haruhi... I'm sorry..."

I felt my hope shoot up at the mention of my name.

"No no, don't be sorry Hotaru. It was just all a big misunderstanding! Don't apologize."  
"... ruined everything... It's my fault... All my fault... I'm sorry..."

As she mumbled again, my hope went crashing down. How do I snap her out of it, there has to be a way! But how?! Just as I was trying to figure something out, I heard something drop and I turned to see Kyoya at the door, a candy bar at the ground long and forgotten. Kyoya rushed to the bed, excited to see Hotaru awake, but then noticed the mumbling. His face sunk back to sadness as he looked at me.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know. She woke up and started mumbling like that... I don't know how to wake her up."  
"... Haruhi, can you please give me some privacy? I think you should tell the others about this."

I simply nodded and headed out of the room to tell the rest of the Host Club, hoping that Kyoya could do something about it.

 _*Kyoya's POV*_

I couldn't get my eyes off of her dull green ones, couldn't believe how eyes once filled with life now looked like a dying forest, withering away.

"... Useless... troublesome... not wanted... should be alone... should leave... my fault... make world less cruel... I'm sorry..."

She was still muttering under breath, almost like a haunting chant or prayer that sent her deeper into despair and shot more pain into my own heart. How could she think all these things? She was a great person who was always filled with life, despite her clumsiness and dense behavior. I always looked forward to seeing her, the way her smile brightened up the room (for me at least), the way she trips over with her cute clumsiness, the way her curly messy hair always made her more radiant... you shall never tell anyone of these thoughts, understood?!

"Hotaru, why would you say such lies about yourself? How does that benefit you in any way?"  
"... my fault... should be dead... I killed them..."  
"No you didn't kill them. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"... Useless... ruined everything... shouldn't be here..."  
"That's not true! You should be here, with us... with me! So stop it!"

I couldn't take anymore of this and I ended up hugging her, being careful as to not reopen the wounds on her arms. The hug seemed to silence her mumbles, and I also started feeling wet drops fall onto my shoulders, so I decided to continue.

"Hotaru, you are a very lively girl who is always looking at the bright side of things. You have optimism and a great talent for baking that made the entire school fall in love with your goods! Your father was dumb enough to do those things to you because now he doesn't have you and I will make sure he never has you again! You have great friends here who need you to snap out of it! You can't leave us because we need you Hotaru! We need you... I need you Hotaru. I've observed you along the way and I have felt weird around you, but it was a good feeling, one I have never felt before for anyone else. Hotaru, I realized that I'm in love with you! I love you Hotaru and I can't lose you yet!"

I lifted myself slightly so that I could look into those lifeless forest green eyes, glistening from tears and needing to feel loved and nurtured. I felt myself leaning in slowly, but I didn't want to hide it anymore.

"... I love you... Hotaru..."

I then closed the distance between our lips and kissed Hotaru, finally revealing all the love I felt for her.

 _*Hotaru's POV*  
_  
... It was so dark here, I couldn't see anything. It's strange, I felt myself awake and my eyes open, but it's like my brain shut down and was showing me something completely different. I do know where I am though... I've been here once before, but it seems I went even deeper into it, for surrounding me was darkness even darker than the last time. This was despair. I didn't care though, it's not like anyone cares about me right? I ruin everything for everyone I know. All these hurtful words flew around the dark abyss, hitting me like a bat every time as I sink further into despair, but that only made them follow me as I sunk lower, the words growing louder and hitting me harder.

I know I deserved this but... it's so painful and lonely. I didn't want to be sad or in pain, I just wanted to make people happy for once! I didn't mean to ruin everyone's lives! I just wanted to make things better! Why couldn't I even do that right?! I hoped that maybe me dying would finally relieve everyone of me, but I couldn't even do THAT right! What was WRONG with me?!

"Hotaru, you are a very lively girl..."

What was that? It was a voice and it sounded... familiar. Whose voice was it?

"... You have optimism and a great talent for baking... made... entire school fall in love... your goods!"

I couldn't recognize whose voice it was, the hurtful words kept muffling them up! I needed to listen in more, figure out who it is! I didn't even realize that I was slowly surfacing up from the darkness as I tried to reach that voice.

"You have great friends... you can't leave us... we need you Hotaru!"

Friends? But the only friends I had was the Host Club, but they didn't want me... right? They don't need me.

"We need you... I need you Hotaru."

What? Someone said they actually... needed me? Someone needed me? But I don't understand, who would need someone like me? I tried reaching up to the voice, I needed to know who this person was! I can feel their name at the tip of my tongue!

"... I love you Hotaru and I can't lose you yet!"

That was all I heard before I felt some kind of pressure reach my lips, but I couldn't see what! Whatever this pressure was, it felt loving and passionate, something I'm not familiar with at all! I saw a light reach up above me from this abyss of despair as some unknown force pushed me up into the light, pushing me away from despair.

As soon as I passed the light, I was finally able to see, but it seemed all blurry at first. The hurtful words finally silenced though, but a dull pain in my arms suddenly appeared and I felt a pressure on my lips. My cheeks felt wet and it took a moment to realize that I must have been crying. I blinked so that my vision could be less blurry, but when it cleared, I noticed that... that...

... was Kyoya... kissing me? Was he kissing me?! Does that mean... that voice... was it him?! Kyoya brought me back?!

At realizing this, I felt more tears rain down my pale face as I slowly kissed him back, not able to move my arms since I was bandaged up and Kyoya had his arms wrapped around my figure, trapping me in his embrace. I fluttered my eyes shut, tears still falling, as Kyoya opened his widely at realizing that I was kissing him back. He separated from me to look at me, eyes filled with shock and, what looked like, relief.

 _*Kyoya's POV*_

I knew it was not proper of me to just kiss someone who may not even like me back, but when I actually felt her kissing back I just had to back up and see her. Hotaru, eyes now fluttering open and face red with blush, smiled at me as tears flowed down her face. Her eyes, they were full of life once again, the forest green nurtured to life once again and shimmering in all its beauty with the tears falling. Her smile, it was a true genuine smile that I grew to love throughout the time she was with the club. Her hair was even messier than before, but that just made the curls look even more beautiful for some strange reason. Then again, plenty of things about her were strange and that's why I fell in love with her.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry for hogging Haruhi. I didn't mean to, it's just-"  
"I know. Haruhi told us everything."  
"Oh... I'm so-"  
"Don't apologize. None of it was your fault and I mean none of it. We will have to deal with your father though, he must face his consequences."  
"Wait, Kyoya! Can't we... wait? I'm not saying to let him go free or anything, but he still owns the company and I'm still too young to take over yet. When I'm old enough to take over the business, that's when we should do something, but not now. I can't lose the business."  
"Fine, but as soon as you're old enough, I will deal with your father myself."

She simply nodded at that as we looked at each other. It seemed like an eternity before any of use finally spoke, Hotaru breaking the silence.

"Kyoya?"  
"Yes Hotaru, what is it?"  
"... did you mean it? What you said?"  
"So you were able to hear me after all."  
"Not completely. Just bits and pieces. Some stuff came off as blurry though."  
"Well then allow me to tell you what it was I said exactly. I said, and I quote, 'Hotaru, you are a very lively girl who is always looking at the bright side of things. You have optimism and a great talent for baking that made the entire school fall in love with your goods. Your father was dumb enough to do those things to you because now he doesn't have you and I will make sure he never has you again. You have great friends here who need you to snap out of it! You can't leave us because we need you Hotaru. We need you... I need you Hotaru. I've observed you along the way and I have felt weird around you, but it was a good feeling, one I have never felt before for anyone else. Hotaru, I realized that I'm in love with you. I love you Hotaru and I can't lose you yet.' and I meant every word of what I said. Hotaru, I love you and I want you to be mine forever."

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

I couldn't believe it! Kyoya, the man I have loved ever since I joined the Host Club loves me back! And my friends do care about me! They didn't want me dead and gone! I had never been more happy in my entire life then right now, even if I was in a hospital bed with bandages mummifying my arms and my hair in one big mess! I couldn't hold back the tears that once again threatened to spill from my eyes, and apparently neither could Kyoya since I saw tears beginning to fall from his own brownish-grey eyes. I looked into them, wearing the biggest smile I have ever worn in my life as I said these next words.

"Kyoya, I love you too! And thank you for saving me."  
"How'd you know I was the one that saved you from the water?"  
"That's not what I meant, but thank you for that too. For saving me from the lake and my own despair Kyoya."  
"Of course. I love you too much to let you go."

We leaned in and shared another blissful kiss, this one even more passionate and loving than the last, as I saw sparks fly and felt electricity shoot up throughout my body and fill me with life once again, locking away my despair for all eternity. This was the moment that marked the beginning of a better happier life for me.

-2 Days Later-

 _*Hotaru's POV*_

I had been released from the hospital yesterday in the afternoon, being warned to be careful with my arms for a while and to keep them clean with antibiotics and newly wrapped bandages and whatnot. I was told to rest, but I still had unfinished business to handle: my brownies. I couldn't leave them undone and not have some kind of gift to give and thank everyone with. How can I forget how after Kyoya and I confessed and got together, he and Haruhi allowed Tamaki and the twins to come in and apologize. They were crying like babies and hugging me and saying sorry over and over again. I couldn't help but giggle as I obviously forgave them. Tamaki wouldn't stop with telling doctors to be careful with his "precious daughter" and the twins kept trying to pull pranks on the doctors all day to make me laugh. Honey and Mori came in and Honey gave me a death hug (he avoided my arms thankfully, but DANG that small boy can hug!) and Mori gave me a grateful smile that said more than any action he could have done. Haruhi stayed by my side and scolded me like a mother would before giving me a hug of her own, glad that I was alright. Kyoya stayed by my other side the entire time, holding my hand and smiling at me as he saw me enjoying everyone's goofy company. It truly was a day to remember, seeing so many people that cared surround me and being glad that I was ok in the end. It's a memory that will always bring a smile on my face.

I had to thank them and I had to finish my brownies, so I ended up sneaking out of my bed, grabbed my secret ingredient that laid in the drawer for five days, and sneaking towards the kitchen. I had to be careful to make sure that any Host Club members didn't catch me or I would be screwed! Lets say when we got back, everyone was very protective of me and didn't want me to leave the room for a second! After many twists, turns, and hallways, I finally reached the kitchen. I wasn't expecting what I saw beyond the kitchen doors though.

When I came in, I was met with the scene of the Host Club, covered in brown batter, chocolate, and other stuff, running around and trying to work in the kitchen. Haruhi seemed frustrated but amused at the same time as she stirred something in a bowl, Tamaki was in his emo corner for some strange reason, muttering about why he couldn't stir something, the twins were at the oven, raising the temperature with a somewhat scary amusing smirk on their faces as they played with the oven. Honey was licking a spoon covered in brown batter and Mori stood by him, making sure he didn't eat too much batter. Kyoya was asking Haruhi questions, like if they needed to add more water or eggs or something.

By the look of the batter, it was obvious to me that they were trying to make brownies. But the scene happening in front of me... it was just too funny!

"Hahahahahahahaaa, Oh my god, what happened in here?! You're all messy and stuff! A-are you guys making brownies?! Hahahahahahaaa"

They all froze when they heard my laugh, except Honey who kept licking his spoon but did stare at me, which only made the scene funnier! This was too much! It was Haruhi who broke the silence first, since everyone else was still frozen.

"Hotaru, shouldn't you be resting?"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to finish what I started before the bad stuff happened. Are you guys making brownies?"  
"Yeah, I told them about what we were doing and why we didn't hang out with them that day, so they wanted to make brownies for you... and also because they wanted to try out baking."  
"Baking is fun Taru-chan! You should join us!"  
"Hotaru should go back and rest-"  
"Oh please Kyoya, I'll be fine. Trust me I am perfectly-"

As I walked in, I failed to notice the random banana peel as I tripped and fell over. My face never hit the ground, however, as I looked up to find Kyoya had caught me. As he lifted me up, ready to tell me to go back to my room, I quickly kissed him on the nose, shocking him (and everyone else... no literally, even Mori's jaw dropped to the ground) before I freed myself and turned to the others.

"Sure I'll join in on the fun. After all I am still a Host Club member. However, you guys are missing something: my secret ingredient!"

I lifted up my bottle for them all to see and as I added the right amount of it into the bowl that Haruhi was stirring, everyone smiles and went back to their part in baking the brownies, I walked around and tried to help everyone (I was raised in a baking company after all) without using my arms (they were still bandaged). After spending the whole day baking, the brownies finally finished by 10:00 p.m. and we all went to my and Haruhi's room to enjoy our company and eat some brownies. I sat on Kyoya's lap as I saw everyone enjoying the brownies.

Moments like these are ones that I will remember forever. I've never been happier that my clumsiness made me break that tea set! It brought me the best friends that I have ever got to meet and it even gave me the best boyfriend in the world. I have a reason to live now and it was all thanks to this strange bunch of hosts.

My life had never been sweeter!


End file.
